


4.Making Sushi Together

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Sassy Takeshi, Stabby Mukuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Yamamoto keeps bringing food to the Kokuyo gang. Until he can make him stop, Mukuro wants to work at TakeSushi so they're even. He comes to the shop for his interview.
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro & Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah come on in, come on in." Yamamoto guides Mukuro into the shop with a hand on his back, closes the door behind them. "Dad, Mukuro's here."

“Welcome in, welcome in,” Tsuyoshi greets from the kitchen. “Please make yourself at home, I’ll be right there.”

"You're closed?" Mukuro asks.

"Yeah, because we need to do your interview, right?” He spins on his feet to wink at him, and rounds the counter to disappear in the kitchen.

"Wouldn't it be more insightful for you with the clients there?"

"Nah-uh, no can do. We need to know first you’ll be a competent employee before we can let you interact with the clients. We’re a high esteemed shop after all."

Mukuro didn't move from his spot when Yamamoto comes back, and his eyes zero on the cloth in his hand. Yamamoto rolls it up into a ball and throws it his way.

Mukuro lets it fall at his feet.

They raise one eyebrow at the same time.

"I’ll be on cleaning duty?”

“We’re _all_ on cleaning duty. We open the shop and close it together. And so,” Yamamoto makes a grand gesture towards the tables, with all the empty dishes still on it. He grins, “this is all just for you.”

Mukuro smiles wider, but the gleam in his eyes tells another story. He nudges at the cloth with a decidedly displeased look on his face.

“Hey come on,” Yamamoto chides, “it needs to stay clean so you can use it. And also,” he grins wider, waves the other piece of cloth he brought with him, “apron mandatory.”

Mukuro walks past the cloth, Mist flames surrounding his hand.

“No weapon allowed.”

“And yet, there it is.” He tucks his trident just under his chin, its pointy end cold against his skin.

“And it’s still not allowed,” Yamamoto shots back in a sing-song voice. “Do you want the job or not?”

“Do I?” The trident presses against his skin, but it has yet to actually stab him so Yamamoto takes it as a yes.

“Alright then, let me—“

Mukuro snatches the apron from his hands. His trident disappears in Mist flames, and Yamamoto swallows back a laugh while he puts the apron on with too much entirely unnecessary dignity.

“Lads?” Tsuyoshi steps out the kitchen, drying his hands with a piece of cloth. “Is everything alright? Just so you know, I do not like how your flames feel right now, and I like even less having my shop damaged.”

Yamamoto laughs. “You mean _his_ flames, right? You better get used to it dad, because it’s his default mode.”

“I _will_ stab you to death, you Irritating Rain.”

“See?” Yamamoto reaches blindly in his back and gives him a little shove. Mukuro shoves him back but with a flames enhanced hand, and he braces himself on the counter to not have his nose or teeth smashed. “ _See?_ ”

Mukuro shoves him again for good measure before rounding the counter. He offers his hand to his father.

“Good evening sir, I’m Rokudo Mukuro.”

Tsuyoshi shares a knowing look with his son but knows better than to laugh with him. He shakes Mukuro’s hand. “Good evening to you, please call me Tsuyoshi. I heard you’re looking for a job?”

“I absolutely do _not_ ,” Mukuro says, and stays unfazed faced to Tsuyoshi’s questioning look. “But your son over here keeps bringing us food entirely out of his own volition, and I have yet to find a way to stop him.”

“Ah yes, he’s quite tough at hide-and-seek isn’t he? Always have been.”

“For now.” Mukuro glances at him, the threat clear in his eyes. Yamamoto makes a V sign.

“You’re trying to show your gratitude then? How admirable of you.”

“I want to clear a _debt_ , sir. Nothing else, nothing more.”

“A debt, uh?” Tsuyoshi laughs. “I must say, you’re exactly as my son told me.”

Yamamoto perks up at the opportunity his father just gave him, all but too ready to double-down on the statement. Flickers of Mist flames come to life and he rolls over the counter, landing on all fours at his father’s feet.

He jumps to his feet his guard up, facing the dining area but Mukuro didn’t actually move from his spot. Yamamoto concedes the win without a fuss despite the smug smirk on his face.

Tsuyoshi coughs, a grin playing on his lips. “ _Alright_ lads, I must go take care of tonight’s deliveries. I trust both of you will behave, won’t you?”

“Sure dad, don’t worry about a thing. You take care out there.”

Tsuyoshi ruffles his hair before disappearing back in the kitchen. They face each other, Mukuro’s arms crossed on his chest.

“What now?”

“Well, we need to clear out the tables first and wipes them out. The chairs too, sometimes they can need a little cleanup so give them a look. We’ll wipe out the floor next and do the dishes, and then we can see how good of a cook you can be. Sounds good?”

Mukuro gives him the silent treatment, but spins on his feet to presumably get to work. Yamamoto follows behind, at a safe distance.

“What about some music? I can put it on my phone.”

Mukuro takes exactly two more steps. He whips around, but Yamamoto already took the picture.

Yamamoyo makes a run for it.

“No weapons allowed!” he screams while ducking under the trident, but at least Mukuro calls it back to him before it can sink in the wall.

Yamamoto keeps the chase short for the sake of the shop, even if he doesn’t fail to notice how Mukuro doesn’t damage it at all in his fiery quest to save his pride.

He makes a show of struggling and begging and bargaining when Mukuro get his hands on him. His phone is pried from his hand, and Mukuro stands in all his victory, a foot on his chest.

“I’ll crush it at the first shadow of any suspicious behavior.”

“Aww man, you’re such a Killjoy Mist.” Yamamoto wipes the dust of his clothes, a pout on his lips. He already sent the picture to Hibari and deleted the message.

Hopefully Hibari will come lurking and take some more pictures.

They get to work after that, wipes the tables and the floor, do the dishes with little to no commotion.

“I think we’re set?” Yamamoto takes in the row of ingredients on the table he gathered from all over the kitchen.

“You ask me?” Mukuro deadpans, from where he’s slumped in his chair.

“We’re going to make sushi rolls. It’s really easy so don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t.” He stands, eyeing the ingredients. “What am I to do?”

“Just follow my lead. You’re a visual learner, right? I thought if you tried to replicate what I do as I go along, you’d learn even faster.”

The silence falls in the kitchen. Yamamoto’s smiles diminishes the slightest bit, and he tries to read Mukuro’s suddenly serious face.

Surely it’s not something he said? He likes to think he became quite good at not ticking him off unintentionally.

Mukuro lets out his peculiar laugh of his, and he relaxes. “You two-faced Rain. When did you even notice that? Or should I ask how?”

“Thanks,” Yamamoto chirps.

“I do not like it.”

“Aww don’t worry, I’m all too happy to leave all the deceit to you. Here—” he splits the ingredients in between them “—the sushi rice is already done, so let’s start with the cucumber.”

Mukuro mimics his movement perfectly, cuts both end of the cucumber and starts peeling it. And in his defense he gives Yamamoto’s uncharacteristic silence almost ten whole seconds.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“This knife may not be my favored weapon, but it is still a weapon Yamamoto Takeshi.”

Yamamoto laughs, holds his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, let’s not use full names. It’s just, you know, all that.” He gestures vaguely at the table. “You don’t have to do that. I’m just being a good friend.”

Mukuro sticks his nose up in the air. “We’re not _friends_. You’re a nuisance in my life that I want out of it.”

“Yeah, yeah, but can you blame me? You guys don’t even have a proper functioning kitchen.”

“What’s next?”

“And you’re living in ruins. Cut it like that, along its length.”

“Mind your own business.”

“And now that you have a kid—“

“Fran is _not_ my kid.”

“—you can’t just keep living like that. Ah careful, you need to remove the seeds first.”

Mukuro clicks his tongue. “Maybe if someone wasn’t distracting me with meaningless blabber.”

“Are any of you actually looking for another place to live?”

Yamamoto catches the raw tuna before it slaps him on the face. He puts it back on Mukuro’s plate like nothing.

“Nope, not like that. We need to cut it in thin slices and make long stripes with it. See, like that.”

Mukuro points his knife at him, entirely not looking. “You Nosy Rain, you _will_ stay out of my business.”

“What about renovating the building then?”

Yamamoto looks up at Mukuro’s laugh, raises his eyebrow at the mischief in his eyes.

“Are you suggesting we rob a bank? Because that’ll certainly anger one Skylark I know.” He laughs some more, his mind definitely made up already, and Yamamoto spares a thought for the poor Namimori bank he just doomed.

“You didn’t hear it from me.”

“Oh yes I did. Now if only you could say interesting things more often.”

“No I didn’t,” he defends himself only halfheartedly, and fully resigned already. He spares a prayer for himself for when Hibari’s wrath will descend upon him. “You just put words into my mouth.”

The expression on Mukuro’s face tells him he’s not listening, and he huffs. They finish with the tuna, and Yamamoto places the bamboo mat on the table, puts the nori sheet on it and goes looking for the sushi rice.

“Fine, but I’ll still come visiting. And bring food with me.”

“You’re not _visiting_ , you’re breaking in.”

“Thanks to whose failings?”

Yamamoto ducks under the knife’s swing, and does his best to not burst out laughing.

“Want to say that again?”

“Nope, I’m good. Here, looks at this sushi of peace I made.” He waves it under his nose, and draws back when Mukuro glances at it. “The knife first.” Mukuro narrows his eyes, but for all they say Yamamoto knows the whole of the Kokuyo gang loves their sushi. Case in point, he gets back the knife.

Mukuro takes his sweet time to do his own sushi roll. He presents it to him, perfect in every way, and it’s only then he notices the Mist flames around it.

“Come on, really? You Mediocre Mist. _Really_? Since when?” Mukuro puts on his best, fake, innocent smile, tilting his head. “Did you even _do_ anything?”

He pushes the plate closer to him. “Go ahead, try it. I believe you’ll find I’m perfect for the job.”

Yamammoto eyes the sushi roll, spins the plate around. “What’s inside? What does it really look like? I’m not eating it.”

“No?” Mukuro says, in that tone that really means **I didn’t know you a coward, Yamamoto Takeshi. Please do not ever interact with me because I have standards for the people I want to be a pain in the ass with** _._

Yamamoto takes a bite out of the sushi. Something _moves_ inside his mouth, and for all he knows it’s fake he can’t fight against his instinctive response.

He does make sure to aim for Mukuro’s face when he spits out the sushi.

The kitchen does not make it unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt for this was baking together. And either way there's not much of the actual prompt, and I didn't check off any of the fluffy sub-tropes when it comes to this trope, but hey---bonding time! Friendly, fun, lighthearted, harmless interactions! Worrying about each other!
> 
> So, yeah.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts/headcanons I have about this verse.

  * Hibari _does_ come lurking and take pictures. It doesn’t stay a secret for long at all because they spread them like wildfire to the others, and no one is even trying to _not_ tease Mukuro with the pictures, least of all Hibari.
  * Mukuro gets the job (he was always gonna get it) and keeps it. The rest of Kokuyo gang immediately starts looking for one too because like hell they’re gonna let Mukuro provide for them all on his own.
  * Eventually they move out from the abandoned center park to a proper house because they buy themselves more and more comfort with their salaries, and, you know, people generally want to _not_ live in ruins if they can help it.
  * They get a big, nice, secluded house with multiple entrances (and more importantly exits), with multiples rooms and big windows, and with multiple hiding places and room to run away (or fight). I don’t know how realistic this is but with their backgrounds I don’t think they’d settle for anything else.
  * (This was all part of Takeshi’s plan but they don’t need to ever know that.)



* * *

  * Takeshi keeps visiting and bringing food even then, and is the first one among the Guardians to turn one of the guest rooms into Takeshi’s room.
  * Mukuro keeps working at TakeSushi at least until they dive into the mafia business for good (which I headcanon happens at some point after they’re all finished high school).
  * He doesn’t get to interact with the clients because he can’t play nice for shit with them. Always uses his flames so he can say “well, technically _I_ didn’t do anything”.
  * He always manages to make himself a server when Hibari comes eating in the shop though. Only so he can poison his food and get on his nerves of course.



* * *

  * The Kokuyo gang _does_ rob a Namimori bank, almost. Like, they go through every step of robbing a bank except actually leaving with the money. After all it’s just to prove a point and make one Skylark angry. No civilians are harmed.
  * They _do_ steal one banknote of 1000 yen as a token and, again, to anger one Skylark.
  * Takeshi gets dragged in the ensuing fight because Mukuro snitches on him, and also he was trying to _not_ have them fight in the first place and failed.
  * Tsuna gets dragged in the fight too because “Dame-Tsuna, as their Sky it’s your duty to mediate the quarrels between your Guardians”, or something. So of course Gokudera jumps head first into the fight too.
  * Ryohei follows because he doesn’t want to miss on the fun, and so does Lambo.
  * Chrome sides with Lambo because, you know, he’s five years old, and 1) she _does_ trust no one is going to hurt him but also they’re all getting loose at the moment and Lambo is reckless, 2) she thinks Tsuna deserves to not worry about Lambo and relieves his stress on his shitheads, battle maniacs, trouble magnets, disregarding-the-consequences Guardians to his heart content.
  * It turns into a free for all and they all have great fun, and it’s a great bonding time moment for them all, or whatever Reborn says.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all I have for this AU, except for the fact we don’t talk enough---or at all--- about how Takeshi, Hibari and Mukuro would be _such_ an absolute disaster, chaotic and unrepentant of a trio (and also would balance each other nicely too, really). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
